Benutzer:Wild Hog
Über mich Ich spiele generell sehr gerne Sandbox-Spiele, weil man da nicht an einen bestimmten Platz gebunden ist und ohne Zeitdruck die Spielwelt erkunden kann. Faszinierend an GTA finde ich, dass man sich - anders als bei der Konkurrenz à la Saints Row - wirklich mit dem Charakter verbinden kann. Ich habe früher viel modifiziert, besonders an GTA San Andreas, weil es das einzige GTA ist, in dem die Fahrzeuge (bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen) bescheuert aussehen. Ich besitze seit neustem eine Xbox One und spiele darauf auch GTA V. Wer mit mir zocken will, der sollte mich auf meiner Nachrichtenseite kontaktieren. Desweiteren kenne ich mich sehr gut mit Autos aus (sowohl in GTA als auch im echten Leben), zögert deshalb nicht mit Fragen diesbezüglich zu mir zu kommen. Hier noch ein paar Bilder aus San Andreas und der Umgebung: The_most_interesting_man_in_Los_Santos.jpg|Fotografiert in GTA Online von 609NO$CENT! FAIL.jpg|Nach 150 Metern rechts auf dem Highway...... Suck.jpg|Eine Nachricht der GTA Online Beta-Tester Sunset_on_the_deck_.jpg|So schön kann Paleto Cove sein Hill_Climber.jpg|Das Gelände ist sein Revier Trance_Am.jpg|The new 2014 Imponte Phoenix Trans Am Turbo V8 Don't_fear_the_Highway_Reaper_.jpg|The Duke Strikes Again with the new optional supercharged 450cui Semi V8 and enough power to rule the streets *Optional Highway Reaper Performance Package shown in picture HEMI Orange.jpg Old Ruiner Z28.jpg Imago.jpg Hotel_Los_Santos.jpg Snapmatic_Photo_Example_5565467556.jpg Schöne_Sonnenuntergänge_-343.jpg Sunset on the deck.jpg Skyline SUCKS.jpg Industry SUCKS.jpg This SUCKS.jpg Ein_Mann_und_sein_Auto.jpg|Geknipst von 609NO$CENT! 1ster_Tag_bei_der_Polizei_.jpg SUCKA_COCK.jpg|Dass Cog auch immer daneben stehen muss... Sex_image.jpg Das Haus am See .jpg Wind Of Change.jpg|Erneuerbare Energien in Blaine County Skylake.jpg Facepalm -1.jpg Facepalm 2.jpg Epic Facepalm.jpg RICH NIGGAH.jpg|Aufgenommen von 609NO$CENT! The_most_dangerous_man_in_LS.jpg|Geschossen von 609NO$CENT! Straßenstrich_in_LS.jpg|Geblitzt von 609NO$CENT! Sinnvoller_Dateiname.jpg Ein_preiswerter_Geländewagen.jpg Crime_scene_Los_Santos_.jpg Silhouette_of_the_City.jpg Sonnenschein_über_Puerta.jpg Verblödungsgefahr_.jpg Better than rockstar.jpg Industrial Art.jpg Corridor of Duty.jpg Rockstar macht gute Spiele.jpg|#NextGenPower Moonlight Shadow.jpg Fallout 4 confirmed .jpg FIB #Offline.jpg|Die Lurche haben wieder zugeschlagen... Sie wurde gedrosselt .jpg Die Felgen sehen garnich so scheiße aus...jpg Immobilien.jpg Grilled.jpg Fuck the Police.jpg Lieblingsspiele # Fallout 3 & New Vegas (PS3) # (PS3) # (Xbox One) # Super Smash Bros. Für Wii U (Wii U) # Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) # (3DS) Lieblings Fahrzeuge Ich meide den Perennial und den Glendale, aufgrund ihrer schlechten Fahreigenschaften (und weil der Glendale in GTA V nur n oller Benz ist) Was ich mag * * * * * 信長協奏曲 (Nur die bescheuerte Real Life Comedyserie) * * * * (sowohl mit als auch mit Phil Collins) * (als Solokünstler) * * * * * * * * * * (Geschmacksverirrung sei dank) * * * Tubular Bells Part One von (Das meiste von Part Two auch noch) * Musik von * Musik von * von Genesis (und The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway allgemein) * 666 von * * Motorräder von * Fahrzeuge von * * Den (der Vater aller Muscle Cars) * Den * Den * Den * Den * Den * Den * Das 1993er BMW 320i Cabrio meiner Mutter * Den * Modifizierte Caddillacs von Dunham Coach * Sportwagen der Marke Spyker * Dihedral Synchro-helix Autotüren * * Den Münster Tatort mit * * * Japan * Zeichentrickfilme aus Japan * Die * Pokémon Mystery Doungeon Spiele * Filme von Monty Python * (Ich mag den Typen einfach :P) * Chinesische bzw. japanische * Bücher von * Filme von * Filme von * Filme von * Was ich nicht mag * Privatfernsehen *hust* RTL *hust* * Daniel Craig und alle Filme in denen er mitspielt * (und sein hirnloses rumgeballer in jedem Film, in dem er eine Schusswaffe hat) * Dubstep * Stinklangweilige Arztserien * Boulevardmedien * Ego-Shooter (außer Half-Life, natürlich) * Splaterfilme * Die ab * Neu angemeldete Benutzer, die original gar nichts fürs Wiki tun und im Chat nur Schrott labern * deutscher 'Gangster-Rap' (Bushido mit dem Haftbefehl gegen seine Chabos) * Die Cover von neueren Hawkwind Alben * Überzogene Action * Revolution Nr. 9 von den * Die Tatsache, dass Mercedes einen Kombi als verkauft * Die Tatsache, dass Mercedes ein SUV als verkauft ("Die Fusion von Coupé und SUV" jaja, ihr mich auch) * Die Tatsache, dass BMW den X6 immer noch herstellt * Microtransaktionen in AAA-Titeln Meine GTA-Spiele *GTA III (PC) *GTA: Vice City (PC) *GTA: San Andreas (PC) *GTA IV & Episodes from Liberty City (PS3) *GTA V (PS3, Xbox One) *GTA Online (PS3, Xbox One) Meine Lieblingscharaktere *Niko Bellic *Johnny Klebitz (R.I.P.) *Lance Vance *Thomas Vercetti Aus anderen Medien * Bowser * Mike Ehrmantraut (Artikel kann Spuren von Spoilern enthalten) * Walter White (Artikel ist ein einziger Spoiler) * Saul Goodmann (Spoiler gibt's hier auch) * Snake Plissken * Prinz Ashitaka * Haku * * Der Mysteriöse Fremde * John Shaft (Who's the black privat dick that's a sexmachine to all the chicks?) * Aiden Pearce * Handyman Jack Kategorie:Nutzer de Kategorie:Chat-Moderatoren